A Green Thread, and a Blue Thread Intertwined
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Some Druna one-shots that have to do with their different clothing choices throughout their years of knowing each other. very much Headcanon. Druna centered with supporting characters throughout. R&R!
1. Pajamas

He couldn't sleep. Again. It seemed as if lately the one thing that avoided him more than perfect Harry Potter and his band of followers, was sleep.

He hated it. He had been tossing and turning all night before finally giving up, laying on his back with a loud huff. There was no bothering to try and be quiet anyway with Crabbe and Goyle in the room. Their snoring alone could have woken up the entire school if the doors weren't all closed.

Draco slipped his bare feet out from under the covers, landing softly on the cold floors. To any normal person this would have caused them to scream out in shock, or at least, pull their feet back up onto their bed. But he wasn't any normal person. He actually like the feel of the icy, stone floor. It provided him with a sense of comfort. He sighed in contentment as he moved out from under the sheets and into the room, barely making a sound as he crossed the floor, though he didn't even try. Growing up as the only child of a wealthy pureblood family like the Malfoys had allowed him the opportunity to practice sneaking around a large house at a very young age.

He smirked as he remembered a time when he was seven, and had scared his mother exceptionally by popping out from behind the large bookcase which her chair had been sitting beside of. His father had scolded him first. "Young man, you know better than to lurk around the corridors of this house, attempting to frighten your mother," he had said, his face stern and his arms folded as he looked down at his son. Yes Draco remember _that_ part well! His mother was about to thank Lucius for correcting their son, when an unexpected compliment was given. "But that was one stupendous job of sneaking I must say. I never thought to hide behind the bookcase..." he muttered the last bit under his breath, but still Narcissa heard it. "Lucius!" she had cried out, shocked that her husband would ever condone such behavior from their son.

Draco smiled then. A genuine smile as he remembered how his father and mother soon began to laugh, and he joined in. Those were happy times. Before he even realized it, he had wandered to the bottom of the astronomy tower. He shrugged as he began the assent. As soon as he got there though, there stood a girl, obviously a first year, leaning against the railing, the wind dancing with her hair and the moonlight playing with her facial features. She was actually quite pretty Draco noted.

"Oh hello!" she said to him as he turned to descend the stairs again. He froze, hoping she might be talking to someone else possibly, but his hopes were dashed when she continued to talk to him.

"Couldn't sleep either? I do believe it's Nargles. They do so love to cause mischief you know,"

Unable to stop himself, Draco turned to face her again and asked, "What's a 'Nargle'?"

"Oh don't you know? They are little creatures that like to steal things from you, and they nest in mistletoe. My Daddy told me all about them."

Daddy. He wished he could have called his father that we he was a boy. Even now, he would have loved to refer to his father as something less formal than, well, "Father".

"What's your name?" he found himself asking.

"Luna. Come join me," she replied, patting the portion of railing next to her.

"Arent you going to ask me my name?" he asked, folding his arms at what he assumed to be her rudeness.

"Oh yes of course. What's your name?"

"Draco," he replied, deciding to leave off the surname since she had.

"Draco. Come join me Draco," she repeated. He did.

As he came closer, he noticed her pajamas, a long-sleeved pink and green polka dot top over a mismatching pair of blue soft-looking trousers covered in bright, yellow ducks.

"Odd pajama choice you have there," he sneered as he joined her with leaning on the railing.

"Are they? I quite enjoy these ones. They are quite comfortable. Are yours?"

"Are mine what?"

"Comfortable,"

"Oh," he replied, wondering for the first time if they really _were_ comfortable. He pulled the dark green, silk shirt away from his chest with his fingers to examine it. He shrugged. "I suppose,"

Without warning, she reached out and felt the fabric of his sleeve between her fingers as well.

"Oh that is quite nice! They must be awefully cold though,"

Draco shrugged again. "Not really. I've gotten used to the cold."

"Maybe you should try fleece. Or flannel. Those are what I am wearing. The top is flannel, and the trousers are fleece. They're my favorite." She said as she took her hand away from his and pointed to each piece as if he needed help figuring out what she was meaning.

"Maybe I will," he said, before the silence settled in.

"You're barefoot too," she said suddenly after several minutes of blissful quiet between the two of them.

He looked down at their feet. Sure enough, there, pale against the dark floor, were two pairs of bare feet. "Would you look at that," he whispered.

When he looked up, he found her light blue eyes on him, a smile across her face.

He found himself smiling slightly too.

He slept well that night. And the next morning, he wrote his parents. Asking for flannel pajamas.


	2. Comfy

Draco opened his eyes and bounded out of bed.

Holidays. Oh how he thanked God for holidays! No more classes, no more having to deal with Potter and Crew receiving unfair special treatment, and no more teachers ordering him around.

It was freedom! Pure and unrelenting freedom!

He rummaged through his clothes, refusing to ruin today by forcing himself to wear overly-stuffy shirts and trousers, and instead searched for something far from himself.

He yanked the flannel pajama shirt over his head and slipped on a grey t-shirt, over which he pulled on his favorite green hoodie he had gotten as a birthday present from Theodore Nott. He was the only person who had given him a birthday present outside of his family last year. At first he had been skeptical, but then he quickly warmed up to the green pullover. He ended the ensemble with a pair of black trousers, and some bright green and grey sneakers, also a gift from Theodore.

He carried himself with the same amount of composure as if it were any normal day as he walked through the halls. He didn't feel like breakfast, and instead decided to head outside. There were very few students still at the castle, making this his one day of complete freedom before he too, headed home.

His parents had allowed him one day to pack his things and such, which of course he didn't need considering that he had already packed all of his things ages ago. However, he was not about to tell his parents this!

He wandered out onto the lawn, and quickly making sure that none of the half dozen students staying at the school over the week noticed, he proceeded to do a very un-Malfoy like thing by performing a handspring.

Then a somersault. Then a rather odd cartwheel. Then just a spin before falling on his back onto the soft green grass laughing. It felt wonderful to him.

"You look comfortable," said an airy voice from above him.

He quickly sat up, turning towards whoever had interrupted his moment ready to unleash a horde of remarks. However his voice didn't seem to come out when he saw just who it was.

"Oh it's you Lovegood," he said, turning his back to her and folding his knees up against his chest.

Surprisingly, she sat down next to him. "I like your hair like this. It looks better this way. Free, and not confined to all that nasty hair gel," she remarked, sticking out her tongue and making a face that cause Draco to burst out laughing.

A nice quiet soon settled between the two, a quiet that Draco didn't usually get.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that I looked comfortable?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, just that you looked so at peace. Obviously the Wrackspurts have gotten to you. They make your brain go all fuzzy you know,"

Draco shook his head.

"Well they do, and they must have lodged themselves in there. Can't imagine that it would be too comfortable in there though. After all, I'm certain you brain is full of all sorts of other things. You do have second highest marks in the entire school after all."

Draco stared at her then. No one knew that about him. Everyone was second fiddle to Hermione Granger, and he was no exception, but still he never expected someone to know that about him, especially Loony Luna Lovegood. He felt a sense of pride at the compliment and a smirk quickly spread across his face.

"I like it. Your outfit. You should wear it more often," and with that, she stood and skipped all the way back inside to the castle, a blonde haired Slytherin watching her as she went.


	3. Outdoor

"Luna!" yelled Ginny as she chased after her friend down the hall of Hogwarts.

Luna turned to face the ginger, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Oh Ginny. Lovely to see you. How was potions?" Luna said, continuing to walk.

"Awful!" she replied over-dramatically as she looped her arm with Luna's. "You know we had it with Slytherin today, and of course Malfoy gets special treatment because he's Professor Snape's favorite, and a Slytherin!"

"So how was it awful?" asked Luna, looking at her friend as they continued on their way.

"Well, of course we start class, and the first potion that we are assigned Hermione clearly finished first, but the professor gives that honor to Malfoy along with twenty house points! Can you believe him?" Ginny explained, sounding completely disgusted.

"Well I don't if I can believe him if I haven't heard his side of the story," replied Luna dreamily.

Ginny gave her friend an odd look, not sure how to respond to that. It was then that she noticed what Luna was wearing.

"Um, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" said the blonde, looking down at her clothing choices. "I am planning to go search for Nargles this afternoon. After all, this is about the time of year that mistletoe begins to grow more rapidly,"

Ginny shook her head and the odd Ravenclaw, her red locks swaying from side to side with the movement.

"I will never underst-"

"Well if it isn't Loony Lovegood and little Weaslette! Heading off in search of Nargles again are we?" Draco asked, a smirk crossing his face as his posy snickered behind him at his comment towards the two girls.

Before Ginny could give a clever retort, Luna responded with, "Of course, Draco. Would you like to join us?"

"No I would not like to join you and the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor. I would rather pull out my fingernails with rusty pliers than search for those ridiculous made-up creatures of yours!" he sneered.

"Oh well that sounds quite painful. Tell me if it is after you've done it,"

Draco looked her up and down, before asking, "What are you wearing?" a bit of curiosity evidenced in his voice.

"Oh!" she exclaimed looking down at herself for the second time in a span of a few minutes.

She was wearing her butterbeer cork necklace as always, along with a pair of striped blue and yellow trousers underneath her pleated uniform skirt. Her shirt was a plain bright green one, with an oddly colored brown and red striped button up, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She finished the strange combination with two mismatching stockings, a blue one below her knee and a purple and pink polka dotted one pooling just above one of her bright pink goulashes.

"Well, Nargles seem to like these colors, green is one of their favorites you know. And stripes. They are fond of stripes as well. The goulashes help to keep the mud away from the stockings since they hate mud on stockings and it is rather muddy this time of year," she explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Well it's outrageously hideous!" he smirked again, leaving the two girls behind while his cronies followed him, some sending nasty looking faces or hurtful words.

"Good bye Draco!" waved Luna, turning towards the retreating Slytherin group. Draco simply acknowledged her salutation with a raise of his hand, not bothering to turn around.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ginny accusingly.

"Do what?" Luna asked, quite clueless as to what her friend was so upset with.

"Let them talk to you like that! And why in the world did you call him 'Draco'? That boy does not deserve the privilege of being called that!"

"Called what? His name? Oh I think he does. After all I would hate to have to start calling you Draco simply because you were jealous of his name,"

"I am not jealous of Malfoy! Not in any way!" protested the redhead.

Luna simply shrugged it off.

"Well, I am off to search for mistletoe. Would you like to join me Ginny?"

"Oh no thank you. I have some, um homework! Yeah that's it! Homework. Due really soon. Tomorrow in fact. So, yeah." Ginny stumbled over her words, hoping beyond hope that Luna was too busy thinking about Nargles and mistletoe to hear her correctly.

"Okay! That's fine! I shall see you tomorrow," she said happily as she skipped away, to the out of doors.

"Leave your friends so soon Draco?" Luna asked as she rounded a corner of the castle to find the boy sitting on the ground reading a book.

"What is it of your business what I do Lovegood?" he asked, not bothering to look up at her.

"Oh it isn't," she stated simply as she walked passed him and began heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey Lovegood,"

Luna stopped and turned to face the blonde boy, her hair flinging as she did so.

"Yes?"

"Do you always wear that kind of getup when you're outside?"

"No silly!"

Draco seemed to give a sigh of relief, before his eyes nearly popped out of his head with what she said next.

"Sometimes I wear plaid too!"

She whirled back around then, and resumed her trek to the Forbidden Forest, pink goulashes squeaking against each other as she went.


End file.
